


Cosy Cabin

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Richard in a cold cabin... How will they keep warm?</p><p>Written for Legendland.livejournal.com Picture Prompt:</p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Cosy Cabin

Richard regretted his choice to carry almost as soon as they'd separated from Zedd and Cara. Hours ago when they'd come to the fork in the road that led one way to a village and the other on to Demaria they had debated stopping because of the light dusting of snow starting to fall or carrying on. Zedd had emphasised the need for food and complained about the long walk up the mountain while he and Kahlan had been happy to carry on.

They need to catch on time, they should have been closer to Aydindril by now and Richard didn't want to keep Kahlan away any longer than needed now that everyone was safe. Not to mention, they were going to marry once they arrived.

Kahlan had pointed out that there was a cabin a few hours on the route, used by travellers who needed a rest between Demaria and Tunnel Mill. But Zedd had only made his point about having no lunch and needing food and so they'd separated. Now, as they were reaching the top of the hill pass to Demaria, the show was coming down in earnest and each step sank at least 5 inches down in the soft white snow. Kahlan, her cloak drawn tight around her and her hood up, was shivering as she went. 

The crested the hill and Richard stopped. The view from up here was magnificent. The white covered trees spanned for miles and a gentle frost had lifted up as night had started to crawl in. The white wash stone the cabin was built in added to the splendour, its tan roof covered in snow letting only a few of the tiles peak through made it look like a picture out of a book.

By the time Richard had regained himself to move again, Kahlan had reached the door and turned back to look for him. She was shivering as she watched him attempt to jog to the house and chuckled at him as he knocked snow off his boots.

"What's funny?" he asked, looking up.

Kahlan reached out and brushed the snow off his hair. "You're too young for white hair," she joked. Richard shook the rest out as she disappeared inside.

The inside was beautiful, the stone walls had been covered in wood planks and cloth in places to hold the heat. The wood flooring was clean, well cared for and there was one large fir rug in front of the fire.

Just in front of the door, Kahlan shook off her cloak, a thin dusting of snow dropped to the floor and vanished between the boards. He took it from her and hooked it on a nail to the side with his jacket. As she moved away he watched her wrap her arms around herself against the bitter cold that was still lingering. Without needing to think about it, Richard moved to the log stack beside the fire and started the fire to warm them up. Kahlan dropped down on the rub in front of it stuck her hands over the new flames, she was still shaking from the cold.

Richard grabbed his bag from beside the door and dropped down next to her, hunting through his things for the food parcel they had. Bread, some cooked meat and vegetables from the village they'd stopped in yesterday. He popped the meat and vegetables in a pot and stood them on a rack over the fire to warm up before he wrapped an arm around Kahlan and started to rub at her arms to keep her comfortable.

The silence between them was comfortable and for a while they just sat there keeping each other warm as the fire worked to heat the room. Richard paused eventually and brushed Kahlan's hair back over her shoulder. It wasn't until then that he realised they were there, alone for the first time since she'd tried to confess him. Alone with nothing to stop them. He leaned in and kissed at her neck, lingering in place before moving to her jaw line and up behind her ear.

He shifted to his knees when she didn't protest, letting a hand slip onto her stomach to the belt buckle and slowly drew the leather from the latch until the belt slipped down to the floor. He didn't hesitate to reach for the ties on her jacket and couldn't stop himself from smiling as she let out a breathy moan.

"We should stop," she breathed as he pushed the jacket off her shoulders. The attempt was only half-hearted, she said the words, but made no attempt to physically stop him. Nibbling at a spot behind her ear, Richard only hummed in acknowledgement of the statement.

Kahlan's fingers tangled up into his hair as he untied her skirt and let it slip off her hips. Kahlan moved then, slipping up to her knees and reaching behind her for the laces of her corset. He watched her for only a moment before he kissed her, his arms going around to help with the strings. Her corset discarded, they attached his clothes with vigour, the idea of what they were doing quickly catching them up.

With the last of their clothes gone, Richard reached for her, hands on her body, exploring her flesh, now completely unguarded. He leaned down and she expected him to kiss her, but he dropped lower, pressing his nose in against the crock of her neck, she felt him inhale as he ran his hands down her side to her thighs. She gasped and wrapped her arms around him as he moved forward and placed one knee higher on the rug before leaning over to lay her back on it.

He reached up, taking her hands from behind his neck and stretched them up over her head, pressing them against the fir before he ran his fingers down her arms, over her breasts and down her stomach. He stopped with his hands on her waist again and bent to place a kiss just above her navel. He moved up slightly, pressing another kiss a little higher and then moved again, and again.

He struggled to control himself as he ran fingers up her stomach and cupped her breasts, purposely avoiding contact with her nipple. Kahlan watched him, taking in the pleasure he got from that simple act, he’d barely touched her and he looked as though he was struggling to keep control of himself, panting for breath. She drew her arms down as he lowered his head, knowing what he was about to do. She didn’t stop him, she wanted to encourage his actions and she slipped one hand up through his hair as he drew his tongue over her nipple. She let her other hand rest on his cheek as he wrapped his lips around her and suckled lightly on the bud.

He pulled back and placed a delicate kiss to the bone between her breasts and then moved up to the other nipple to repeat the action. It felt oddly good, an unusual tingle floating up to her brain that made her breath catch as he flicked the bud with his tongue and gave her breast a squeeze. His eyes flicked up to hers and she knew he was checking to see that she was enjoying it.

As he pulled away he shifted on the bed, pressing himself over her so he could feel her bare chest against his and then leaned in for a kiss that was sweet and loving. Richard slipped to one side and drew her up slightly to rest on him.

Slowly, she pulled away, pushing on his chest to prop herself up before she slipped her leg over him and sat up. Richard’s hands came up instantly to fondle her breasts and she smiled down at him as she settled down over his groin. He was hard, and she couldn’t resist rubbing against him a few times until one of his hands dropped to her hip to stop her and shifted again so she was on her back and he was pressed against her side.

A hand on her knee, Richard shifted himself into a more comfortable position before moving a little closer to her core. She dropped back with a shudder, resting against him and laying her head on his arm, she turned to look up at him. He kissed her nose before he looked down her body and began to move the hand again. Closer and closer it edged towards her sex, and with each inch he passed she could feel the anticipation rising, she wanted him to touch her, to make her feel wonderful, she wanted to know what it was to feel that glorious end.

There was no one here but them and Richard lowered his head to nudge her neck with his nose again, teasing tiny kisses on her skin up behind her ear as he finally found the crock of her leg and carefully brushing his fingers over her sex. She felt herself flutter as he brushed over her, moving slowly and delicately. A moment later he slipped one finger between her sex lips and she moaned at the sensation of the touch.

“Damn the Spirits,” he breathed against her neck. She chuckled, cutting it off in a strangled moan as he slipped his finger down to her entrance and then quickly back up, brushing against her clit.

Kahlan shifted her hips and drew her leg higher over his as Richard settled for teasing at her bud of nerves for a while. It was only a few minutes later that she unconsciously began to rock her hips with his movements and he teased her for a little longer before he drew back down to her entrance and pressed his finger in just a little. She tightened instinctively and heard him whisper ‘relax’ against her ear. She tried hard to do so as he pressed in a little more, then he drew back and returned to her clit.

He repeated the action several more times, playing at her clit before pressing into her, it seemed like forever had passed before he could easily slide his finger in and out until his second knuckle. Her small noises as he teased her must have told him she was enjoying it as he shifted, pressing his hips against her for a moment before he drew back up to her clit and began to rub against it in earnest. Her hips bucked almost instantly and she felt her breath catch before it became ragged, she tried hard to follow his movements, her hips rocking and stretching out for more of his touch.

“Relax,” he whispered. “Let it come.”

She groaned loudly as her body stiffened, he didn’t stop, not even when she drew her leg back over his and dropped her head back against his shoulder as the orgasm shook her body. He slowed his movements as she relaxed back against him and her eyes opened as he pulled his hand away and brought it up to his lips. He moved seconds later, drawing up onto his knees and down the bed so he could part her legs and flatten himself between them.

Richard didn't stop to think and slipped his tongue out and tasted her core. She jerked slightly and watched as he pulled back to lick his lips before he rested his hands on her thighs and leaned in to take one long swipe at her flavour with his tongue. The sensation was exquisite and she gasped and moaned at almost the same time, her hips lifting off the rug to meet him. Richard chuckled, running his hands down to her knees and back before he leaned in and suckled on her. He continued for a while, drawing her back up to the edge of orgasm before he moved back to his knees, this time between her legs.

He reached over for a kiss and asked if she was ready. She couldn’t have answered if she tried, so she nodded. He pulled back, adjusted her hips and guided his length to her entrance. She tightened as he pushed in and he pressed his hand against her stomach and told her to relax. She jerked as he slipped in, stretching her. He waited, not wanting to hurt her more than absolutely necessary and when she relaxed he moved in a little more. It became easier, she instantly knew to relax when he paused and he pulled back now and again, easing the pressure on his length and allowing her to get used to the movement. She could feel herself stretch, but there was no real discomfort to it, coupled with the amazing sensation, it almost felt good. Until Richard paused pressed against her sharply. He looked up, keeping his eyes locked with hers as he pressed a little harder, then he drew back, and moved back into position slowly.

She felt the pain of the barrier breaking, a twinge of a sharp ache that made her gasp and her muscles tighten. Richard pressed his hand against her stomach again before moving low enough to rub her clit with his thumb. He waited, teasing her for a few minutes before he pushed in again, moving past the barrier. She tried hard to relaxed, letting him move easier inside her. He moved carefully, drawing back now and again before pushing further into her. When he finally found himself buried completely inside her he leaned down and kissed her.

“Okay?” he asked. She nodded, it was surprisingly good, the pain abating more and more as time passed and she relaxed. She reached up, wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down over her body. He shifted himself to get more comfortable and ran his hands down her body to her knees and drew them one at a time up over his hips. Hooking his hands under her shoulders he kissed her again and began to move. Slowly at first, letting her adjust to the movement and the sensation and stopping to keep himself in check.

“Richard,” she breathed and he paused, she had meant it as encouragement, but it had sounded more like a plea.

He adjust himself again, giving her room to move if she needed to and began to thrust into her, he moved slowly, carefully to begin with, until he felt her tighten around him. He looked up at her face, her eyes closed and face turned to the side was almost blank, no pain and a slight touch of pleasure flickered over her features on occasion. He picked up the pace, his eyes fixing on her breasts swaying with the movements until he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer and he found himself enjoying the touch of her hands on his shoulders, relaxed and stroking at his muscles. She lifted one of her legs a little higher over his hip and she tightened, he briefly wondered if it was pain or pleasure and then her orgasm struck and he felt the pulse of her body and the flood of her magic rush through him. He emptied himself into her with the beat of her power as it impacted every muscle in his body. The fire behind them flickered, threatening to go out but managing to stay lit just enough.

Spent, Richard dropped down onto her before rolling them, to their sides. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close almost afraid he’d hurt her only for her to snuggle against him and release a sigh in his arms.

"Only a few more days to Aydindril," Richard whispered after a moment's silence. Kahlan could only chuckle at his eagerness to be married.

"I never used to like this cabin," she said a moment later. "Cold and lonely at the top of the mountain. I think I could learn to love it."


End file.
